


Marigolds

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Miscommunication, Pining, Slow Burn, Superior-Subordinate Relationship, Tension, lack of trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Set in the seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Rose is reinstated as Captain of the Third Division, and with the return to duty, he gains a sense of responsibility and attraction for his newest lieutenant.Relates toThe Captains' Lieutenants[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> I went into the KenShuu tag and came out writing RoseKira, lol. And no, this isn't a crackship. This is a legit fic for a rareship, and Kensei/Shuuhei and Byakuya/Renji are the main side ships.

Rose doesn't know everything he is getting into when he accepted the reinstatement of his captaincy, but he knows he can handle anything that comes his way. Living in the Human World the last hundred years was very interesting and fun, but he'd wished to return to Seireitei all this time.

Prejudice against vizards is one of the first things to worry about, and catching up in terms of history and all the changes. However, the matter Rose wants to figure out first is how to handle his new lieutenant, Kira Izuru who had been the lieutenant of the previous captain of the Third Division, Ichimaru Gin. 

The vizard knows it will be difficult to get Kira to open up, and that his second-in-command should be dealt with delicately. 

So, that's why Rose asks one of Ichigo's friends, Abarai Renji, for some introspect on his new lieutenant. The vizard has yet to meet his new division, and it's the last days in the human world before he, Shinji, Mashiro, and Kensei finally return. 

"Kira?" the redhead repeats, raising an eyebrow. He and Kuchiki Rukia are still in Karakura Town along with some other ranked officers, cleaning up and looking after Ichigo. Currently, they are at Urahara's shop where short meetings are being held for the clean up. 

'"Yes," Rose replies. "I've heard of his history with Ichimaru from Captain Ukitake." 

Abarai frowns, crossing his arms. "Well, Kira's been down since his last captain defected," he starts, "more than he's used to be. But he's still running the Third Division fine. He's the type to keep everything in and to deal with it himself if he can. Still, don't let that pretty face fool you, he can get petty and irritated really quick."

"How should I handle him?" 

"As his captain? I can't say, I didn't know Captain Ichimaru that well. No one really did, I guess. But I'm pretty sure you'll be fine, Kira's as respectful and loyal as any lieutenant. Just treat everyone well, as you should. The Third is almost like a Kira support group, you join because you want to help him. Everyone knows he cares about the Third a lot, and in return, everyone cares about him just as much. If you want to know more, though, I think it's better to ask Hisagi. He's closer to Kira than I am." 

"Hisagi, the Ninth Division Lieutenant, correct?" 

"Yeah. He has '69' tattooed on his face, you won't miss him."

"A '69,' huh?"

Abarai laughs, scratching his face. "Nobody really knows the story behind it, I think," he says, shrugging. "By the way, Hisagi seems pretty okay with Muguruma-san. If anything, he's ecstatic, but I have a feeling you probably know more about it than I do, Ōtoribashi-san. I've only known Hisagi since his sixth year at the Academy." 

Rose hums, nodding. "Thank you, Abarai-kun," he replies with a small smile. "I look forward to working with you, and Kuchiki Genrei's grandson. I wonder how much he's grown up."

"You'll have to tell me about that too."

The redhead smiles at the mention of his captain, almost _ too _happily, but the vizard is not going to comment on that just yet. Rose is going to keep an eye out though, out of curiosity. 

❋

By next week, he, Kensei, and Shinji are reinstated as captains of the Gotei Thirteen, and Division Nine gets their ranks reorganized to bring Mashiro back as a co-lieutenant with Hisagi Shūhei, the first co-command of such rank in the fifty years. Fortunately, no one, not even Hisagi, is in opposition of this. 

The day Rose formally meets his new lieutenant for the first time, he thinks of one word.

_ Melancholy. _It's in the look of his eyes, in the way he stands, almost slouched, and in the way he speaks, soft and nearly not impressionable. Yet, he is someone difficult to forget after seeing him once and from so close. Kira stands a little less than six feet, like the average shinigami, but he makes himself seem smaller than he is, as if fragile and crushable. If it were not for his spiritual pressure, he'd mistaken him for a memory.

"Good morning, Captain Ōtoribashi," Kira greets with a nod the first day after Rose is reinstated.

There had been a small celebration that night for all the captains and lieutenants to welcome their new colleagues, but neither Kira nor Shinji's lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, stayed for long after the announcement. Kensei had the better luck, Hisagi following a few steps behind like a puppy. 

"Good morning, Lieutenant Kira," Rose replies back with a lazy smile. "I look forward to working with you." 

Again, Kira nods. "The same to you, sir," he replies, gesturing out of the captain's office. "Everyone is waiting for you in the assembly hall, so whenever you are ready."

_ Gosh, how straightforward, _ Rose thinks without letting his smile falter, _ and stuffy. _

"Please, lead the way," the vizard says out loud. 

They head out to the hall, where rows and rows of the Third Division are lined up in order. Though professional and strict, there is a nervous air when Rose steps out, eyes looking at him carefully. And a bit of suspicion. 

This doesn't put the vizard off, however; he'd expected this, and after a hundred years as a criminal and an abomination in the eyes of Soul Society, his skin is as thick as a wall of vines. No one in this room, in _ his _division, will make him feel out of place where he belongs. So, when he speaks to his subordinates for the first time, his words are strong, loud, and clear, everything a confident, experienced captain is meant to be, and most of all, he has Kira at his side. 

“I am Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō,” Rose says with a smile, coming down from the platform much to the surprise of the entire division. Even Kira does a double-take, letting out a quiet gasp before following right after dutifully. The vizard continues when they are standing side-by-side at the other’s level. “I am your new captain, though I am sure that many of you may have some questions about my reinstatement. Gossip and whisper all you want about it, it doesn’t matter to me as long as you all do your job, just as I will do mine. Being a captain is nothing new to me, but I am new to you. No doubt that many of you are not yet moved on from Captain Ichimaru”—the room grows _ cold _ at the mention of that man, as Rose expected, though the cause is a little bit of a surprise—“but I have no intention to be his replacement. If you find yourself unhappy with this change, you are free to transfer somewhere. It doesn’t matter to me, I will lead this division properly again despite what others think. With Lieutenant Kira by my side, I am more than ready to lead and guide all of you.”

This time, the room gains a softer atmosphere, though Kira is still side-eyeing Rose with a glare. Relief has taken over, which was quite impressive. So many of his new subordinates are already taking him, partly from his speech and partly from simply bringing up Kira’s name. Now, onto the next step. 

“It is known that every one of you have chosen to join the Third Division,” the vizard continues, “the same way that this division has chosen you. You all have the skills and talents it takes to be a part of the Third, and I have no doubts about it. I, however, have doubts in your confidence in me. Words about the vizards, _ hollowfied shinigami_, have already made their way back to Seireitei, bringing your questions about my reinstatement into your perspective and duties to me and the Gotei Thirteen. As much as I hope that you will look past my abnormality, I understand that you may still be apprehensive. That is why I ask you to continue putting your complete trust in Lieutenant Kira because out of all of you, he is the most capable, and most of all, he does not fear _ this_.”

Then, Rose reaches under his neck, ripping his mask back into existence. It forms like a second layer of skin, bone covering his face, and the Hallow in him glows red in his eyes. A burst of power exudes from him, heavy and suffocating, and the whole hall steps back, fearing for their lives. All of them do, save for Kira. The lieutenant looks at him with wide eyes, hands shivering at his side, but he does not move because _ he refuses_. 

This is one of the shinigami sent to defend the fake Karakura Town from the Arrancars and _ won_, all on his own. He is strong and intelligent, his combination of kidō and kendō second to Lieutenant Hinamori Momo, and his shikai is said to be as useful as it is dreadful. All of this, and he has yet to know his bankai. 

“Captain Ōtoribashi,” Kira says quietly, almost scolding and full of disapproval, “what are you doing?” 

The vizard smiles behind his mask, lowering his gaze to his lieutenant. "Gaining their trust in me," he explains quietly. 

"By using me." 

Bitterness crosses Kira's face, his shaking hands clenched into fists. _ That's a lovely expression. _

"Don't worry, Lieutenant Kira," Rose replies, peeling back his mask to show off part of his smile which only makes Kira frown a little deeper. "You take care of me, and I will take care of you. Betrayal is not my aesthetic, I promise you. I didn't come back to Seireitei just to exiled again. Can we come to an understanding? For the good of the Third Division and Soul Society?"

His lieutenant looks away, probably out of disdain, and he turns to their squad, gesturing everyone to come closer. Shockingly, they do, returning back to formation. _ Very impressive. _

"I stand by Captain Ōtoribashi," he tells them, making his choice without a fight. _ How loyal. _"Any questions you have will remain professional, and any request to transfer will first be made to me. As for now, you are all dismissed, so return to your duties and training. Thank you for your patience." 

"Yes, Lieutenant Kira!" the hall says, and then, with some thought, they add, "By your leave, Captain Ōtoribashi!" 

Rose huffs with amusement, releasing his mask, but he looks back at them, knowing that his eyes take a few moments to return to normal. "You're dismissed," he tells them with a nod. 

The hall is emptied in no time. 

"We should go meet with the seated officers," Kira says rather quickly, heading out where they came in. He goes back to sounding small, his mood from before immediately put away. "And then afterwards, you can look over the schedule and roasters I've been putting us through." 

Throughout the whole morning of Rose's first day as captain, Kira maintains a face of professionalism, even though the vizard is sure he'd hit many of his lieutenant's issues so quickly and so easily. 

As the days turn into weeks, the shinigami continues like this, going on showing Rose everything that the Third has become with great detail and bringing him up to speed. Among other things, Kira also introduces everyone slowly and shares insight on all of them, knowing the names of even the lowest ranked members. There could be a group of twenty of them coming to greet Rose and Kira all at once, and the lieutenant would greet back, never missing anyone. Up close, Rose sees how much the squad looks up to their lieutenant, always willing to get Kira's approval before even their captain. 

The number of requests to transfer is only in the single digits, and Rose knows it's because of Kira. The one time Rose is there when a member steps up to give the lieutenant the transfer papers and they are in tears, looking ashamed. Kira assures them that he understands and that he is glad that they are doing what makes them happy. That is the first time Rose ever saw Kira smile genuinely, and so in such a circumstance. 

_ How pretty. _

❋

About three months after his reinstatement—two months since Karakura Town was officially repaired and Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki returned from the Human World—Rose tells Kira to leave early as he plans to the same as well. 

"There are still some things to look over," the shinigami argues lightly. 

"We can look over them tomorrow," Rose counters. "With your dedication to keeping us on time, we're actually ahead on a lot of things. The other captains would be impressed. Besides, I'm planning on heading out soon myself."

"I can still stay, not everything needs the captain's approval."

The vizard chuckles, catching the backhand. Kira is not one to be disrespectful outright, especially to a captain, but he does have a tongue softened only by his tone. This is a light jab, a usual. The shinigami is still upset, isn't he? How stubborn.

“Of course, and those that do, you can already forge,” Rose replies without any bite. Truthfully, he is glad that he is not relied on all the time, that he has someone who can decide the small details without him and is not afraid to do so. “That is not the point, however. I can’t take an early day while leaving my wonderful lieutenant on his own to keep working, it’ll make me too guilty to drink with Kensei and Shinji. If the squad finds out, they will definitely think harshly of me. ‘Captain Ōtoribashi is driving our Lieutenant Kira to the ground, isn’t he?’ they’ll ask. ‘Captain Ōtoribashi is not fit for his position!’ they’ll say. ‘He’s a slave driver.’”

Kira looks at him with such exasperation, as if he is dealing with a brat rather than a fully grown and powerful vizard captain, and then, he lets out a sigh.

Rose tries not to let his smile grow too much. Abarai was correct that Kira was the try to hide everything he felt, but the redhead did not mention how expressive is the range of Kira's emotions, from irritation to interest. Emotions in his lieutenant come in multitudes but for the barest seconds before Kira sweeps it away under the rug, pulling a mask that is not a Hallow’s but definitely inhuman. Rose enjoys setting the shinigami off a little at a time and catching a glimpse of those emotions, reading his lieutenant like a book before it snaps close in his face. 

By now, their relationship isn’t all too friendly, but Rose knows he has Kira’s respect. He, as promised, has demonstrated his right to be in his position and has not mistreat anybody, and he has not fallen behind on paperwork or replying to his officers. If anything, he is taking it in stride, his absence of a hundred years more than enough of a vacation for the vizard. 

“Why don’t you invite Lieutenant Hisagi for a night out too?” Rose suggests, leaning his head against his fist. “Kensei and Shinji probably have the same idea as I do, I know they want to do good by their squads too.”

This time, Kira doesn’t refuse, and for the first time, both captain and lieutenant leave early. 

Since their reinstatement, Rose has not had the chance to see his fellow vizards, mainly due to the other three being much busier than him, Kensei and Machiro taking the brunts of the missions hunting wandering Hallows in the Rukongai and Shinji working hard to pull Hinamori out of her shell. All three of them were tasked with helping their respective lieutenants recover by the Captain-Commander who understood their value and potential. 

With Seireitei being so big and their divisions so far from each other, crossing paths are not very likely, the vizards know from experience. So, the four had made plans to meet up once every three months somewhere and somehow, having become close and family the last century. They knew they needed, and wanted, to talk.

Tonight, they are convening in Kensei’s wing in the barracks for a whole night of catching up and discussion. Rose arrives at Division Nine before Shinji, a light smile on his lips, and he goes straight to the captain’s office. 

“Kensei, Machiro,” he says, announcing his presence before opening the door. He raises an eyebrow when he doesn’t see any green hair but a tattooed raven, pressed beneath the silver vizard on the floor. The flush on the co-lieutenant’s face is a shade akin to fire, and his eyes are wide with shock and embarrassment. _ Cute. _ “Oh. Excuse me for disturbing, I’ll come back.”

“This isn’t— You’ve got it wrong,” Hisagi says, quickly (and gently) pushing Kensei off of him before getting on his feet. “It was an accident, Captain Ōtoribashi,” he explains stiffly. 

“You had to come at the worst time, Rose,” Kensei says nonchalantly, getting up. “Shūhei, go take your leave right now. We’re good for today. It wouldn’t be fair if you’re still working.”

“Yes, Captain Muguruma.”

“It’s _ Kensei_. It’s only fair you get to call me that too, I can’t change Mashiro at this point.”

Hisagi looks hesitant, but he nods. "Yes, Captain Kensei."

Kensei smiles, crossing his arms. "Good, Shūhei." 

The raven flushes even harder at the praise, much to Rose's amusement. 

The two vizards are making way to the captain's wing before long, Rose asking where Mashiro is. Kensei rolls his eyes, saying, "She left earlier and is either sleeping or already drinking in my room, or both."

Ah, some things never change. 

When they arrive, their entrance awakes their friend up from her buzzed nap, and she greets them by the open shōji that lead out to the private garden exclusive to captains in every barrack. Cushions are laid out, as well as bottles, cups, and snacks. 

"Long time no see, Rose!" Mashiro says happily, sitting up and grabbing a cracker. "How you been?"

Kensei hits her, or at least tries to before the woman dodges with a laugh. "I told you not to talk with your mouth full!" he shouts. 

"I guess I forgot! Eh, Kensei, you seem moodier than before I left. Did something happen with you and Shūhei again?"

"You idiot!" 

Rose huffs, taking a seat on one of the cushions. Honestly, he can't tell the difference between Kensei's mood when the silver man is irritated by Mashiro. At this point, only the green vizard could differentiate out of all of them. It's their thing. 

"Oh, so perhaps what I saw was _ not _ an accident?" the blond asks, pouring himself out his first cup. "I didn't take Lieutenant Hisagi as the type to lie."

"It probably was," Mashiro chimes in. "Shūhei has a huge crush on our Kensei. Honestly, I didn't like it at first, but Shūhei is too polite and embarrassed to do anything. He's kinda cute being so clumsy."

"Stop being so immature, Mashiro. Also, Shūhei doesn't have a crush on me," Kensei argues, sitting down too, crossing his legs. Rose pours him a cup. 

"He's besought by you," Rose comments with a chuckle, taking a slow sip. "What if you're wrong, Kensei? The way he looks at you is obvious." 

"See! I told you," Mashiro says, excited to be right, and she pokes her friend on the cheek. "You better break his heart gently, Kensei."

The blond raises an eyebrow. "You've decided to reject him?" he asks, curious. 

Kensei huffs, batting Mashiro's hand away, and drinks a bit so he doesn't have to answer so quickly. "It wouldn't be appropriate," he then replies. "He's my lieutenant, and I am his captain. People will talk. Besides, I'm way too old for him, I met him when he was just a kid. It's not a crush, it's a case of hero worshipping. He'll get over sooner or later." 

"But, Kensei, I know you think Shūhei is cute too," Mashiro says mischievously, snatching the silver vizard's cup and drinking it herself. "Like I said, he's grown up handsome, didn't I? Are you blind?"

"Don't steal my cup!" 

"Hisagi is one of the more attractive members around," Rose comments. "It'd be hard to miss him, especially with that tattoo on his face."

Kensei sighs, burying his face in his hands. "I still can't believe he did that," he confesses. "Well, he must have thought I was dead, but it's not like he knew why I picked those numbers." 

"'6' from the kanji _ roku _ in your surname and '9' from the division you headed. That's very personal, he pretty much branded himself as yours. You must feel very fortunate."

The silver vizard groans as the green one laughs, the latter kicking her feet up in the air. "I wonder how long it'll take Shūhei to figure it out," Mashiro asks, pouring out another cup. "The face he'll make!" 

"Shut up!" Kensei demands, stealing get cup in return. He downs it. "Fuck, I'm not sure what to do at this point. He hasn't done anything, and I don't think he will. So, I'm not going to bother with it. He's a great lieutenant, _ unlike a certain someone_, and does his damn job just fine. As long as it doesn't hinder him, I can ignore it." 

"Ignore what?" a new voice asks, entering the room. 

"Hey, Shinji!" Mashiro shouts, patting the empty cushion next to her. "Sit!”

"Hisagi has a huge crush on our Kensei," Rose explains when his friend sat down, pouring out a drink for Shinji. "And Kensei is going to ignore his cute lieutenant's feelings."

"You make it sound like I'm the bad guy here, Rose," Kensei says. "I'm just not going to encourage or deny it. It's the appropriate thing to do." 

"Your lieutenant?" Shinji asks, grabbing a cracker. "Oh, he's definitely got a crush on you, I can see that. You have a problem coming your way, but I won't say you should say no, if you like him."

Kensei nearly drops his cup while Mashiro and Rose look at Shinji expectantly. 

"Are you going for _ your _ lieutenant, Shinji?" Mashiro is the first to ask, accusing really. 

The head vizard grimaces, shaking his head. "Of course not!" he says. "Captain Histugaya would probably kill me, you know how he is about her. Besides, it's not like Kensei would be the only one dating his lieutenant. Captain Kuchiki and Abarai-kun have been an item since after Aizen defected. It's kind of an open secret in Seireitei."

"Where did you hear that from?" Rose asks, happy to know he's correct in his observation of Abarai months ago.

"I've learned that Momo-chan knows everything. So, that being said, you have choices, Kensei. As long as you're not abusing your power over him, a relationship with Hisagi-kun doesn't have to be thrown out the window. I know you're more than impressed by him." Shinji grins knowingly. 

"Don't," Kensei warns, frowning. "He doesn't know what he wants, he was just a kid. I've only been back a few months." 

"He seems pretty grown up to me," Mashiro says, snickering. 

"Shut it, Mashiro. Enough about me and Shūhei. What about you, Rose? How is going with Kira?" 

Rose huffs, not sure how to go at this. "Well, it seems that you two are doing much better than me at getting close to your lieutenant," he starts. "Kensei already had Hisagi wrapped around his fingers"—"Hey!"—"and Shinji's also on a first name basis with Hinamori. I'm pretty sure Kira dislikes me."

"Didn't you reveal your mask on the first day?" Shinji asks as if that was pretty stupid. "Not even Momo-chan had seen mine yet, what were you thinking?"

"People think mine's is cool," Machiro notes proudly. 

"Only in battle," Kensei says. "You're not pulling out it like it's casual. A lot of people still think we'll lose control." 

"I wanted to see what Kira would do," Rose says. "I think he's quite interesting."

"He looks like he's sad all the time. What's interesting about that?"

"No, there are moments when he's not. I enjoy those a lot. And it's better to have him publicly support me from the start. Abarai tells me that Kira tends to hold back his feelings, so I suspected that our squad has that impression as well."

"You trapped him," Shinji says, shaking his head. "Ruthless, Rose." 

"Now, you make it sound like _ I'm _ the bad guy, Shinji."

"He probably hates you," Kensei says out loud. 

"Kira's the one that Shūhei talks about, right?" Mashiro asks. "The blond who shows up a few times? You'd think those two would match, being so calm and polite, but that Kira can be so moody." 

"A moe gap," Rose notes, nodding.

Both Kensei and Shinji spit out their drink, having made the mistake to take a sip, and the head vizard is laughing, slapping his thigh. "A moe gap!" he repeats. "That's the word I've been looking for! I've got to tell Momo-chan!" 

"You're so annoying, Shinji," Kensei says, and he glances at Rose. "What are you going to do about him? The Captain-Commander will be expecting some improvement." 

"There's not much I can do, it seems," Rose replies. "He's the type to figure things out himself, and I think he's doing fine like that. If he needs my help, he just has to ask. What he wants, I'll make sure to provide, but he can walk without me. He's been doing so for quite some time already." 

The silver vizard looks disapproving. "That sounds half-assed, Rose, but whatever. He's not either one of my lieutenants, I don't know him that well. From what I hear from Shūhei, if Kira really, truly hates you, you might have been dead already. You're lucky he's loyal."

"He might get the whole squad to do it for him."

Shinji laughs. "It's really a good thing we have such favored lieutenants," he says. "If I didn't get Momo-chan, I would've begged for Abarai-kun since he managed to crack the tough nut that is Kuchiki. Momo-chan's such a hard worker and knows how to put everyone in their places. She might second guess herself sometimes, but she's getting better about that. You two got your hands full with your lieutenants, I feel pretty lucky."

"What about me, Shinji?" Mashiro asks, looking ready to fight. 

"Of course not, Momo-chan _ does _ her work." 

The green vizard gasps dramatically. "Meanie! Well, I don't want to be your lieutenant anyway! We all know Kensei needs me the most!" 

"I do not!" Kensei argues. 

"Has Hinamori let go of Aizen yet, Shinji?" Rose asks before those two can have another one of their playful arguments. 

Shinji huffs, closing his eyes. "I don't believe any of us will ever let Aizen go," he says. "He destroyed us to rebuild us. For Momo-chan, he built her to destroy her. He has hurt us all, and though the pain may recede, the memory of it are not easily forgotten. One day, perhaps, she will find that her foundation is strong and that she can stand on it without placing the grave marker of Aizen on the same ground." 

When he opens his eyes, all three of his friends are looking at him with clear surprise on their faces, incredulous and nearly comical. 

"Shinji," Mashiro says, a piece of cracker falling out of her mouth. 

Kensei collects himself first, letting out a chuckle, and he picks up his cup, holding it up. "I'll drink to that," he says, a smile on his lips. 

Rose laughs too, copying the gestures. "We've caught up to our present," he comments, "and it tastes so sweet."

Shinji huffs again, nodding as he takes the third, and says nothing. 

Mashiro laughs, the last to join in, and they cheer, the lieutenant grabbing everyone into an embrace as sake spilled and Shinji let out a shout. They continue to talk of other things, drinking and snacking, and there's not a thing a-missed the entire night. The next morning, Rose wakes up in a good morning, carrying it with him as he begins his day. 

His smile does not go unnoticed by the way that Kira keeps looking back at him while they speak of next week's duties. 

"Is there something in my face, Lieutenant Kira?" Rose asks playfully, 

The shinigami nods, lowering his head politely. "I've not seen you smile like that before," he notes truthfully. "You have a reason to be happy today."

The vizard raises his eyebrow in curiosity. "How observant. It's been only a few months, but you can pick me out already."

"You are too, Captain Ōtoribashi. I've felt your glances." 

Rose laughs. "I guess we know more about each other than we let on. How about we finally start getting onto friendlier terms then? Come have tea with me at lunch." 

Kira lifts his eyes at his captain, almost in suspicion 

The vizard chuckles lazily. "It's simply an invitation, Lieutenant Kira," Rose says, placing a hand on his hip. "After hearing how well Shinji and Kensei are getting along with their lieutenants, I can't help but be a little envious. I supposed I did lead us off on the wrong start, but perhaps, it's not impossible to fix that, is it? It'd be good for the division if we get along a lot better. What do you say, Lieutenant?" 

The shinigami's hesitation is clearly visible on his face, but Kira nods. "I accept," he replies, letting out a soft sigh. "Thank you, Captain Ōtoribashi."

"I'm glad. Come by to my barracks when you've finished eating, I'll have tea prepared." 

Kira nods once more, and they go back to their previous discussion. 

That afternoon, Rose waits patiently for his lieutenant to arrive, half expecting the shinigami _ not _to show up. The vizard wonders what they'd talk about as they've only ever spoken about their duties and training for the most part. They exchange pleasantries, of course, but Kira isn't one to talk about the weather, Rose learned. 

Still, even if Kira doesn't appear, it is still a nice day anyway, sitting out in his private garden. All captains have one in their wings of the barracks. It's really a small enclosure of outside space outside their rooms, but if one wanted to, they could add whatever they wished out of pocket.

A knock at the door disrupts his thoughts. "Captain Ōtoribashi," Rose hears from the other side, "it's me, Kira."

"Come in," the vizard calls out, not moving from his spot. In his hand is a cup of tea, and by his side, another cup and the teapot on a tray. The door opens, and he hears Kira come in, walking softly over. 

"Come sit down with me," Rose says, gesturing to the empty spot on the other side of the tray, and he pours out the other cup for his lieutenant. 

"Thank you, Captain Ōtoribashi," Kira says with a bow before taking the empty seat, and he accepts the tea, taking the first sip before glancing outwardly into the garden. "I didn't know you grew flowers here, they're very beautiful." He looks at them appreciatively. 

The vizard smiles, taking the compliment. Kira has defied his expectations, Rose not having expected his lieutenant to start their first conversation. 

"I'm happy you like them, I tend them myself every day in the morning, in the afternoon, and after I'm finished with my duties. They require a lot of attention."

"I see. I recognize most of them, but a few I don't know the names of."

"I'll teach you then, they're not too difficult to learn. And if you'd like, I'll even teach you how to take care of them as well." 

Kira glances over, confusion visible on his face, but he doesn't seem a bit averse to such an idea. "If that is alright with you, Captain," he replies softly, looking back out. "You're quite gracious today."

Rose chuckles. "I am," he says, "but having someone join me is too good to pass up. The only one who enjoys gardening besides me among the vizards is Hiyori, but she prefers vegetation over flowers. When I was a captain over a hundred years ago, I also kept a garden. When I was reinstated, it was only natural that I did so again." 

"It's a wonderful interest, like poetry." 

The vizard smiles, thinking how gracious Kira is too today. This is the most they've spoken about themselves, and his lieutenant is the one who's advancing the next steps of their relationship. Rose supposes Kira would do everything he can to ensure the Third Division runs as smoothly as possible, even if it means stepping outside his comfort to befriend the captain who'd put him on the spot on day one. 

They sit in silence, enjoying their teas and the view of the garden on such a lovely day. The tension that sometimes arise between them is not found here, both men relaxed in their own thoughts in this private world. Rose thinks he catches a glimpse of a gentle smile on Kira's lips but does not comment on it. The vizard is sure he has one too.

Lunch breaks ends, and before Kira leaves, Rose tells him, "You are welcomed to come back here, and I'll start teaching you about the flowers. I try to be here around this time, so you won't miss me often."

Kira nods. "Thank you, sir," he replies. 

"And one more thing: I'd like it if when you're here, you'd drop the formalities with me. Is that alright, Kira-kun?"

Rose knew that his lieutenant would be hesitant, this a huge step forward for them, but when Kira looks up him, the vizard does not break contact.

"Yes, Cap— Yes, Ōtoribashi-san," the shinigami corrects himself, and he steps out before bowing politely. "Thank you for today, I'll see you."

The next afternoon, Kira shows up at his barracks, and Rose teaches him first about marigolds over tea. 

❋

It's half a year since Ichigo lost his powers, and Kuchiki Rukia is promoted to Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, a matter nobody had an issue with. All the other lieutenants believes in her skills and dedication, and Captain Kuchiki is no doubt proud of his sister, though he does not publically voice it as to not show favoritism. Rose hears about that through Abarai who he comes across once in a while due to work. It is Hisagi, Kensei's co-lieutenant, whom the vizard sees usually due to Kira. 

"—want to tell him, but I don't know how he'll take it," Rose hears through the door of the Third Division head office one day, only an hour before today's duties are done. Hisagi's voice is quiet but urgent, filled with anxiousness but hope as well. "He probably thinks I'm annoying the same way he always says Mashiro-san is." 

"I'm sure he doesn't, Shūhei," Kira then says, sounding as if he'd listened to this many times before. "I believe Lieutenant Kuna is her own brand of irritation to him, I can see it in Captain Muguruma's eyes all the time. He looks at you differently."

"I don't see it."

"That's because you can be a bit dense sometimes. I'm telling you that it's the truth. If you ask Rangiku, she'll tell you the same thing." 

"Okay, okay, but what he feels doesn't mean anything if he says no anyway, right? What if he does?" 

"Then, he's a fool and don't deserve you in the first place. If he shares the same feelings as you and refuses it, it's his own fault. Should you really want a man who does not take what is laid willingly out before him?" 

"A little harsh, Izuru."

"I've been kind for months now, but my patience is wearing thin, Shūhei. Just tell him. If he breaks your heart, I'll be here to comfort you." 

"Somehow, that's not really encouraging."

"Was I supposed to be? Don't answer that. Besides, if he doesn't recognize his own number on your face as how serious you are about him, then there's no hope for him."

"I'm not sure if he knows that I even got it because of him. He's never commented on it." 

"You'd have to be very serious about loving someone if you're willing to put a sex position on your face."

"Could you stop calling it that? I should've never told you the story. You know it doesn't have anything to do with sex, you jerk. It's _ him _ in numbers. I wanted something to remember him by, not that I could ever forget about him."

"You are very much in love with this man, and it's starting to get pitiful."

Hisagi doesn't answer, and they fall into silence. Rose takes this as his chance to enter without barging in. He sees both lieutenants sitting at Kira's desk, the both of them look over paperwork. The raven must have brought over some last minute items as an excuse to come over to the Third. 

"Lieutenant Hisagi," the vizard greets, taking a seat at his own desk by the window, "it's nice to see you." 

"Good afternoon, Captain Ōtoribashi," Hisagi addresses politely as Kira gets up. "Excuse my intrusion."

The raven is still as skinny and tall as Rose last remembers, and boyishly handsome. Kensei would be a fool to say no to this man, and Rose would riot. There's no better way to tease his friend for years to come. 

Kira is quiet as he set a fresh tray of tea out for his captain. 

"Thank you, Kira-kun," Rose says, no longer seeing his lieutenant's muscles tense at the title. 

It only cost three or so months of spending part of their lunchtime together in his garden. It is progress, even if it's slow compared to Kensei and Shinji, but it wouldn't be wise to compare one's achievements with another's when it's not a competition. Everyone is different, and Kira is neither Hisagi not Hinamori.

"Not an intrusion at all, Lieutenant Hisagi," Rose finally replies to the raven. He doesn't care if people decided to hang out in the head office here, as long as they're not disturbing. "Why are you here today? Kensei has a message for me?" 

Hisagi lightly laughs. "Oh, I'm off-duty already," he replies. "The captain kicked me out, but I'm still getting used to having so much free time. So, I'm here editing for the _ Seireitei Communication _until Izuru's done."

"How dedicated. You better not let him find your working overtime."

"That's exactly why I'm here, sir."

Rose chuckles, making a note never to mention this to Kensei. Lieutenants are allowed some secrets from their captains, and this is not his to tell. 

"I think I should follow Kensei's example," the vizard says, smiling over at his lieutenant. "Why don't you leave early today too, Kira-kun?"

The shinigami has the audacity to give Rose a look of pure disdain. 

“Now, now, Kira-kun,” the captain says lightly. “You can say it’s my duty to ensure that you are not overworked. Currently, Soul Society is not in any state of emergency, so there is nothing for you to worry about for at least until your next shift. I think we should start depending on our ranked officers some more, but they won’t have the opportunity if you keep taking on all your burdens. Learn to rely on your captain and your fellow shinigami. I promise not to let the sky won’t fall without you.”

Kira’s glare falls into a frown, getting up from his seat and picking up his papers almost mechanically. “Of course, Captain Ōtorabashi,” the lieutenant replies, not looking at Rose’s direction at all. He sounds calm, but he’s most definitely anything but. “Come on, Shūhei.”

Hisagi, who has an eyebrow raised in curiosity no doubt, follows, nodding politely to Rose with an apologetic smile. “Captain Ōtoribashi,” the raven says, his dark eyes taking in the vizard at threshold, “please don’t take this as an insult, but Lieutenant Kusajishi always says you shouldn’t play games if you’re not going to see it to the end. She also says that if you like a game a lot, you best to take care of the toys that come with it.”

Rose raises an eyebrow in curiosity, 

“What you should consider, sir,” Hisagi continues, a quiet flare of reiatsu burning in his eyes, “is that Izuru is neither a game nor a toy.”

The door closes behind him without another word, without a farewell, and left alone, the vizard couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Rose is kinda hard to write since there really isn't much on him from what I remember. He's genuine and whimsical, I say, and can be manipulative if he wants, though he rarely does it in respects to those around him. Anyway, this ended in a cliffhanger, _for now_. I intend to finish this, but this just felt like the right place to stop. Let me know if you find this interesting? Thank you! ^^ 
> 
> If you like my work(s), check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) (18+)!


End file.
